originalfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
How-To Guide
Wiki articles are edited using minor coding that may be new and challenging for some users. The pages allow hyperlinking, the addition of files and templates and other formatting styles that may at first seem to be a nuisance to new users. This page is made to help those who are new or still unfamiliar with formatting wiki articles. For more information, please see Help:Editing and Help:Wikitext. How to: Create a Page Creating a new page is easy. This can be done in one of two ways. The first way to make a new page is typing in the Internet address of the desired page. For example, if you want to create a page that includes a poem you wrote, and it's called Feathers, this is what you'd do: ' http://originalfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Feathers ' Remember that when you create a page in this way, you always put in /wiki/ before you type in the name of your page, no matter what. This is how it is in all Wikias. If the desired name is more than one, this is what you would do: ' http://originalfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Feathers_in_the_Wind ' When the desired name for your page involves more than one word, always put in an _'''. Remember, too, that as you make pages, the page name is '''case sensitive. The second way of creating a page is to click a red link. Red links are pages that have not been made yet. A list of red linked pages can be found at . Some other methods of creating a page are by clicking (also found under the "Contribute" tab to the right of the navigation bar) or typing the desired article name in the box below. type=create placeholder=Write the name of your page here! break=no How to: Create and Maintain Categories Pages can and should always be separated into categories for ease of finding them. To place a page within a category, you would go to the Edit page. To get there, you can either click on Edit on top of the page, or type in the Internet address ?action=edit right beside the current one. For example: ' http://originalfiction.wikia.com/wiki/How_to?action=edit' In Visual mode, on the toolbar, type in the name of the category, press Enter or (if shown) click on the name, then click on Publish. You've just added a category. To create a category, one way is to type in the Internet address: ' http://originalfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Category_Name_Goes_Here Click on '''Edit', and type in a short description about the category. Then click on Publish. How To: Create a Tabber Tabbers, or tabs, are used in some wikis. One example is the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Wiki. That wiki uses tabbers in every character's article. (See Applejack.) To make a tabber, go to Source mode, and do the following: Chapter=Story. |-|Chapter=Story The result is: Chapter # or Title=Story Goes Here. |-|Chapter # or Title=Story Goes Here. To make more tabs, simply put in |-|Chapter #=Story. Just make sure the ' is below the title and story. Doing it this way may make editing harder, but it is a lot more organized. How To: Create Subpages Subpages can also be made. Subpages automatically link back to their main page at the top of the page, just under the page title. A main story page should act as a main page, while chapter pages and character profiles should always be made subpages so that they reference back to their story of origin. Subpages are made by adding a backslash '/ after the name of the main page in the Internet address, followed by the name of the subpage. To make the subpage "Chapter 1" of, for example, "Example Story," you'd put in: ' http://originalfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Example Story/Chapter_1 ' After you're on the page, click on Create and type in your story. How to Add Sections to Pages Sections are, in a way, contents. Whenever you add a section, it automatically lists it in the Contents on the top of the page below the introduction. To section off pages, you would go to the Edit page. There are two modes: Source and Visual. The easiest way to add sections to a page is by going to Source mode, and typing in: Name of Section Goes Here Did you notice that on top of this instruction, there is How To Add Sections to Pages with an Edit button beside it? That is what sections look like. After doing this, you write just below the Name of Section Goes Here . Here is an example: Name of Section Everything you would like to write goes here. Further subsections can be added as desired through placing extra equals signs. How to Link Pages Linking can get complicated for some. Basic linking is made by typing the name of one of the pages form the site within flat brackets. To type Example story on any page of the Original Fiction Wiki will provide a link to that page. However, the backlash (/), the pound sign (#) and the bar slash (|) may also be used. * The backslash is used to direct a link to a subpage. Example Story/Chapter 1 makes a link to subpage Chapter 1 of Example Story. * The pound sign is used to direct a link to a specific section of a page. Example Story/Chapter 1#Section 5 directs a link to section 5 of Chapter 1 of Example Story. * The bar slash allows you to name a link. RAWR! makes a link to chapter one read "RAWR!" How to Add Pictures To add a picture to the wiki, use the bar on the right side of the screen and click "Add Photo." To add a picture or other file to a page, the is used. To add the image "example.jpg" to a page, one would write . Images can be changed in size by adding |numberpx, or can be made into a thumb (small) image using |thumb, or aligned using |center, |left or |right. Still, you can add a caption to an image using |type your caption here. : How to Use Templates Templates may add infoboxes to pages as well as change fonts and other things. Most infobox pages tell how the box must be used; copy the infobox, paste and fill out appropriate sections. Templates of function do not tell how to use them. These may change color. To change color type in . How to Format Text : Two apostrophes italicize text : Three apostrophes bold text : The big tag makes text within big : The small tag makes text within small : The super tag makes text within superscript : The sub tag makes text within subscripts : : (Orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, purple, pink, brown, white, gray, gold and silver also apply) Category:Templates Category:Browse